whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2001
Events * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Adventure!, a Storytelling game of pulp action set in the Trinity Universe. * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Exalted, a Storytelling game set in the Age of Sorrows. * January ** January 22: Books released: *** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Quickstart (WTA) *** Hunter Book: Visionary (HTR) *** Aberrant Players Guide (Ab) *** Dharma Book: Thousand Whispers (KotE) * February ** February 19: Books released: *** Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised (VTM) *** Umbra Revised (WTA) *** Mage: The Ascension Quickstart (MTAs) *** Hunter: The Reckoning T-Shirt Large (HTR) *** Hunter: The Reckoning T-Shirt XL (HTR) *** Hunter: The Reckoning T-Shirt XXL (HTR) *** MET: Vampire Storytellers Guide (MET) *** War in Concordia (CTD) ** February 20: Arthaus Publishing, Inc announces it has acquired the rights to publish a new edition of the classic Ravenloft setting under the d20 ruleset. * March ** March 5: Books released: *** Vampire License Plate (VTM) *** Laws of Ascension (MET) *** Laws of Ascension Limited (MET) *** MET Journal 8 (MET) *** Catalog January-June 2001 (WW) *** Night Edition J/F/M 2001 (WW) *** Promo: Mummy: The Resurrection (MTR) *** Elric: Stealer of Souls (trade) (BL) ** March 19: Books released: *** Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook (MTR) *** Mummy: The Resurrection T-Shirt Large (MTR) *** Mummy: The Resurrection T-Shirt XL (MTR) *** Mummy: The Resurrection T-Shirt XXL (MTR) *** Promo: Tribe Novel Flip Book (WTA) *** Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere Book 1: Widow's Walk (VTM) * April ** April 2: Books released: *** Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised (VTM) *** Rokea (WTA) *** Demons and Devils (NG) *** When Will You Rage Second Edition (WTA fiction) ** April 12: White Wolf announces license with Interplay to produce console games based on Hunter: The Reckoning. ** April 16: Books released: *** Veil of Night (VTDA) ** April 30: Books released: *** Clanbook: Giovanni Revised (VTM) *** Killing Streets (KotE) *** Book of Lost Houses (CTD) *** Scarred Lands Gazetteer: Ghelspad (SL) *** Tribe Novel: Shadow Lords & Get of Fenris (Werewolf: The Apocalypse fiction) * May ** May 14: Books released: *** Clanbook: Ravnos Revised (VTM) *** Lost Paths: Ahl-i-Batin & Taftâni (MTAs) *** MET: Dark Epics (MET) *** Hunter: The Reckoning Players Guide (HTR) *** Year of the Scarab Trilogy 1: Heralds of the Storm (oWOD fiction) *** Predator & Prey: Werewolf (HTR fiction) * June ** June 11: Books released: *** Midnight Siege (VTM) *** Final Nights Booster Display (VTES) *** Final Nights Starter Display (VTES) *** Bitter Crusade (VTDA) *** Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus (MTAs) *** Candle: Vampire (VTM) *** Corum 2: Prince with the Silver Hand (trade) (BL) ** June 26: Books released: *** Final Nights Starter Deck: Assamite (VTES) *** Final Nights Starter Deck: Giovanni (VTES) *** Final Nights Starter Deck: Ravnos (VTES) *** Final Nights Starter Deck: Setite (VTES) *** Laws of the Wild Revised Edition (MET) *** Laws of the Wild Revised Edition (Limited) (MET) *** Promo: Exalted (Ex) *** Promo: Exalted Window Cling (Ex) *** Inherit the Earth (HTR fiction)